Perfect Day?
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: A short, random one-shot. It's meant to be light hearted and humorous. Jeff / Maria pairing and other WWE wrestlers.


**Please don't question this. Get to the end before you decide anything about it.**

**This is a random idea that popped into my head.**

**It's very short and it's meant as a light hearted fiction.**

The redhead couldn't stop grinning as she walked down the stairs in her custom wedding gown. It was white with feathers and sequins galore. She also wore matching white feathers in her hair, along with a short veil. Her hair was set in bouncy red curls, which sat on her shoulders. Her shoes, gold sandals, were borrowed from a friend.

Today was the day, when she would marry the love of her life. He was her everything, and after today, they would belong to each other forever. The bride carried on grinning as she walked outside, to where her parents snapped pictures of her in her gown. Her bridesmaids Nikki and Brie cried, while looking beautiful in their gold dresses, with flowers in their hair.

Her friend John Cena grinned as he opened the door of the limo that she would be travelling to the venue in. He handed her some dog tags, something borrowed. The bride smiled and dropped them into a pocket in her dress. She already had new blue lingerie and an old necklace from her mother. The limo pulled away, heading for the venue.

* * *

At the venue, the guests were gathered ready. Mickie James and Chris Jericho sang a love duet as the groom and best man entered the room. Matt smiled and patted his brother on the back proudly. Jeff was nervous and had been out twice for a cigarette. He looked smart in his dark suit and gold tie. His hair was swept back neatly, revealing his beautiful green eyes.

The officiator, Mike Mizanin entered the room. He had become an ordained minister thanks to an online course. He gave Jeff a thumbs-up signal and stood at the altar, awaiting the arrival of the bride. Dave Batista gave the signal to announce her arrival, and Maria's theme song "With Legs Like That" began to play. She walked the aisle on her father's arm. Her grin never ceased, not once. Upon reaching the altar, Maria passed her bouquet to her bridesmaids and took her place beside Jeff.

Mike stepped forward, motioning for everyone to be seated.

"We are gathered here today, mizfits and…miztakes, to join together these two people in marriage. First I must ask, if anyone knows of any lawful reason, why Jeffrey Nero "Jailhouse Rock" Hardy and Maria Louise "Can't Wrestle" Kanellis should not be wed. If so, speak now."

"Um, I don't have a reason. I just wanted everyone to see this…" John Morrison flashed his abs.

"Thank you John." Mike replied.

"I have something to say! Maria, you should be with me." CM Punk stood up.

"No, what are you saying?" Luke Gallows jumped up also.

"You know I've always loved her." Punk replied.

"But, you said you loved me." Luke whimpered.

"I'm sorry…" Punk wept, before being splattered by some apple.

"That's not cool." Carlito shook his head.

"Come on." Batista and Khali escorted Punk and Luke out of the building.

* * *

There was a bit of a commotion, before Mike was able to carry on.

"Jeff, do you promise to love, honour and protect Maria? Do you promise to stay calm when men ogle her Playboy shots, to share your Skittles with her and promise not to forsake her for any other human, drug or motor vehicle?"

"I do." Jeff replied in his Carolina accent.

"I love weddings!" sobbed Shawn Michaels, as Hunter comforted him.

"Go Jeff!" Shannon Moore shouted.

Mike smiled and continued to the bride.

"Maria, do you promise to love, honour and protect Jeff? Do you promise to accept his crazy hair, to flush his drugs if required and promise not to forsake him for any other human, expensive footwear or cute pet?"

"I do." She grinned, almost bouncing on the spot.

"May we have the rings?" Mike asked.

Hornswoggle ran up to the altar with a silk bag, containing two wedding bands.

"Jeff, you go first." Mike nodded.

"Maria, I love you. Please accept this ring as a symbol of our union." He smiled.

"And you Maria." Mike said.

"Jeff, I have always loved you. I want you to wear this ring to show that we love each other." She grinned, biting her lip.

"Ok. By the power vested in me, by the Internet, I now pronounce you two wed."

"Woo! You go Jeff!" Shannon shouts again.

Jeff and Maria move in to kiss.

"Not yet! I'm The Miz and I'm AWESOME! Amen."

"Amen." The congregation reply.

"You may now kiss the bride." Mike winks at Jeff.

"Oh my, look at them…" Shawn starts crying again.

Jeff and Maria kiss.

Maria opens her eyes, and she's back in her own bed, in her own room.

"I love that dream." She sighs.

**I know it's bizarre, but I had the idea and it wouldn't go away!**

**I'll probably delete it eventually, because it was done really quickly on a whim.**


End file.
